a brase story
by tealbilly
Summary: bree starts having feelings for chase. chase feels the same way. what happens when there little secret is blown by none other than adam. please read.
1. feelings for chase

Bree and chase

Bree's pov:

It was the weekend. I was finally ready for winter break. All those exams were hard but I still passed. I was lying on the couch when I heard chase being chased by Adam. God, chase, the boy's name just sticks in my head. I found out that we were not actually siblings so I didn't feel awkward that I liked chase. Yes, I bree davenport, have a crush on chase but who knows if he likes me back. Chase is like my knight in shining armor. He helps me when I am in need, he loves me for who I am and most of all, he treats me like a princess. I like when chase calls me princess but not anyone else. I pulled a magazine from the coffee table looked at some of the new clothes in there but chase's name just echo's in my mind. Just as I started turning the page I felt my legs being lifted by none other than chase. "Chase, what are you doing?" "I needed a place to sit and you didn't move your legs." chase said. God, I started looking into his chocolate brown eyes and felt like I was in heaven. He then looked at me the same way and started leaning closer. Just as we were about to kiss, Adam had to shoot him with a laser in his back. I had to hold myself back from just killing the boy. Chase fell back and gave Adam the death glare. Chase then got up and ran straight at Adam. I got up and ran straight to my room, locked the door and jumped on my bed, dumbfounded. "_Did he just try to kiss me? Would we have kissed if Adam didn't shoot him in the back with a laser? Does that mean he likes me back?"_ I thought to myself. All these questions were making my head hurt. I wonder if he likes me back. I took a deep breath and put my head on my pillow. _"Maybe he does like me?"_ that single thought was stuck in my head for hours. I got up and walked to my desk. I started to doodle our names just like always. I turns out our names together spell brase. The new word was now the only thing in my head. I was about to draw the finishing touches of us together when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "Its chase, can we talk?" Chase, the one person that made my heart skip a beat. "coming." I said through the door. I let chase in and he sat on my bed, "what's up?" I said." look I need to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to take it. The thing is I really like you and I need you to know that I can't think of anyone else but you. You make me smile every time you walk in a room, you make my heart beat faster when you start talking to me and you make me feel like in always in heaven." that's all I heard before I smashed my lips onto his. He immediately accepted and our little kiss turned into a hot make-out session. Just as he was about to undo my top, guess who had to knock on our door? Let me give you a hint, his name is Adam. "Hey bree, have you seen chase? He ran away while we were playing laser tag." chase was about to get up when I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back on the bed. "Haven't seen him Adam but try looking somewhere really far away, he'll never see it coming." I said through the door. I heard Adam running down the stairs and out the door. Chase walked over to me and layed down back beside me. "You know, he'll eventually wonder if I'm in here." chase said. "Until then, come here." I said with a smirk on my face. he started kissing me again, I felt like I was on cloud nine. then things started getting steamy. let's just say I might be pregnant.


	2. the idea

Sorry for me not updating. Well here you go... I don't own lab rats!

A brase story chapter 2

_**The next week**_

Bree's POV:

Well. I wasn't expecting that at all. Me pregnant? I can't be. All three of these tests say I'm pregnant. How am I gonna tell davenport. Oh forget davenport how am I gonna tell chase? Well I got to tell him sometime.

_I stepped out of my room and walked down stairs. I saw chase and Adam sitting on the couch eating nachos from taco town (__**authors note: I made up taco town unless there really is a taco town**__) I walked over by them and told Adam to scooch. We watched TV for over 2 hours and them Adam got board._

"Hey guys, how about a game?" "I don't know about games but I'd rather go somewhere." said chase. Chase has the best Idea's; it would really help to get my mind off being pregnant. "That's a great idea chase!" I said "ok well let's go!" yelled Adam. Man did he have to yell? "I'll go get davenport." said chase.

_Everyone getting in the car, Adam hitting his head at the top of the car. Bree, chase and Leo laughing at him._

"Chase, where are we going?" I said. "I think we should all go to the carnival." said chase. "But I wanna go to the smoothie shop..." whined Adam. "Adam, we can go to the smoothie shop after the carnival, okay?" said chase. "Ok..." Adam murmured to himself.

Finally we made it to the carnival...

**I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. the carnival

Sorry for the short chapter before. I had a big dilemma called writers block. I promise this chapter will make up for it! And by the way, I don't own lab rat's people!

A brase story chapter 3

Bree's POV:

"Finally, we are here!" yelled Adam. I swear I'm gonna be deaf by the time we get home. "Adam, we've been here before, you don't need to be so- Ooooo cotton candy!" yelled chase. Adam, Leo and chase bolted from the car to the cotton candy cart. Man, I'm surrounded by idiots. I walked over to them and grabbed cotton candy myself and we all split up. Leo and Adam went to mess with the clowns, davenport went to brag about how smart he was to the other parents, and me and chase went to the Ferris wheel.

When it was me and chase's turn for the Ferris wheel we stepped on. The Ferris wheel went around a couple of times before it all stopped. To make it worse, we were on the top. I started to shake a little but then chase start to rub my back to comfort me. I love how he can comfort me by just one touch. "Its ok bree, they are having a malfunction, that's all." I looked into his eyes before I realize what I'm saying. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. Man, did I just put us in an awkward situation. I looked to the other side of the cart. Then I felt chase's hand move my face back to him. "What did you say bree?" I had to tell him now. "I said I'm pregnant..." I was expecting him to flip out about me being pregnant but he did something I did not expect. He kissed me and saying "why didn't you tell me sooner?" chase said in a low voice "I was scared that you didn't want to be a father yet and that you would leave me..." I said in a whisper. "Why would I leave the love of my life and a baby?" I looked back at him after what he said. All I could do was smile. Then the Ferris wheel started up again and we where back down.

When we got off the ride that took forever we started to walk back to the guys. "Chase, what are we going to tell davenport? I mean will he throw us out?" "I don't know bree; I think we need to tell him when it's the right time." "Ok chase, and one more thing." "What?" "What do we tell the guys, shouldn't they know before davenport?" "Good point bree, we'll tell them soon, but just not now." he said. "ok." I said.

We catch up with Adam and Leo and see Adam holding Leo. "What happened to Leo, Adam?" said chase. "Well, long story short, we went on all the rides and he started to get tired. Then he just told me to carry him and then he fell asleep. That's it."He said. "What happened?" Leo said in a scratchy voice. "Aww, is little Leo tired?" I said in a baby voice. "Maybe..." he said. "Well we better get home before it gets too dark. we also should find davenport and take him home." said chase "yeah." the rest of us said.

We found davenport bragging about how handsome he was. We got there just in time. " , we should head home now." said chase. "give me a second chase, I haven't got to how smart I was." said davenport. "Yes you have!" said the other grownups there listening to him. "Well aren't you guys nice?" said davenport sarcastically. We all got back into the car and headed home.

**Well, I'm done with this chapter now. Leave any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. they find out

I made this chapter off of one of my favorite people Chloe4Soccor07. I hope you like it! by the way, I don't own lab rats people!

Brase story chapter 4

Bree's POV:

So we are back home just chilling on the couch again. Adam actually got a huge bunny for me and a water gun for chase. He got Leo a huge teddy bear. Now I bet your wondering how he got all of those things. No he didn't win them; he raided a stuffed animal cart and a water gun cart. He actually got away with just taking the stuffed bunny, stuffed teddy bear and a water gun.

_Adam and Leo are now fighting over what to watch while me and chase just talk. Then Adam just had to bring up something that neither me nor chase wanted to answer._

"Hey bree, are you pregnant?" Adam asked while Leo snatched the remote away from him. "Adam, how did you find out?" I said. "Oh you are! I was just asking, wait who's the father?" asked Adam again. "Promise not to tell davenport? You too Leo." I said. "Promise." they both said. "Ok. Yes I am pregnant and the father is..." I started. "We'll tell us who he is bree." Leo said. "Chase. The father is chase." I then put my face in my palms and felt an instant relief. I then looked at the two boys and saw their reactions.

Adam was just smiling because he knew chase had a crush on me for a long time while Leo has his mouth dropped. "Leo, you better close your mouth, you'll attract flies into your mouth." I joked. "Bree, you know your gonna have to tell davenport right?" Leo said. "I know it's just, I need more time." I said. "Bree, you know your gonna start to show soon and do you really want davenport to be mad when you have a big stomach?" Leo said. "Leo, I don't want him to kick me out, I'll tell him soon, just not now, okay?" I said "okay and well keep your secret for you until you tell davenport, right Adam? Leo stated. "What, oh yeah, totally." Adam said. "Well I'm feeling tired. Chase can you carry me to bed?" I said holding out my arms. "yes, princess." he replied as he scooped me up bridal style.

Chase got me to my room and dropped me on my bed. "Hey chase, can you come lay down with me? I'm lonely." I said in an innocent voice. "Yes, bree I will." he said as he was lying on the bed with me. "Hey chase, can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Well, do you want to be a father?" "Of course I do. I love you with all my heart and a baby is not going to change that. If anything it makes me love you even more." he said. "Aww, you're a romantic." I said. "I know." he said a cocky voice. We just kept talking, snuggling and yes kissing for the rest of the night before I fell asleep.

It was morning now and when I woke up I saw a sleeping chase beside me. God, he looks so handsome when he sleeps. I gave him a light kiss on the lips when I felt him kissing back. "Morning, beautiful." he said in a morning voice. "Morning, handsome." I said. "What do you want to do today?" I said. "You know we could just snuggle here for the day." he said. "Chase, as good as that sounds, don't you want to get up and get some breakfast?" I said. "I don't wanna get up, bree, I tired." he said in a winey voice. "But chase, don't you want to see the surprise I got for you tonight?" I said. "What surprise!" he said. "You'll just have to wait and see." I said. "But I don't want to wait. Can I have it now?" he said nibbling on my neck. "Chase, chase, chase. It's a special surprise that deserves tonight." I said. " gets up but that surprise tonight better be good." he said. "Oh I know you'll love it." I said in a sexy voice. "I can't wait till tonight." he said In a husky voice. then we both went down stairs for breakfast.


	5. the suprise

**(Authors note: guys I am super sorry for not updating in a super long time but I'm back and ready to type again. I had to get a new Microsoft office thing for me to write again so here is chapter. By the way, I don't own lab rats.)**

The surprise

Bree's POV: me and chase finally got down stairs after giving good morning kisses to each other. We then smelled the aroma of pancakes and waffles, I about pushed chase down stairs to get to the pancakes because it's been a long time since fixed us pancakes. When we all got sitted down around the table, I dug in. as I was wolfing down my pancakes I was being watched by everyone. "What? I'm hungry." I said. "Well okay then…" said Mr. Davenport. Everyone then started eating their waffles and pancakes and stopped starring at me.

When breakfast was over everyone headed in different directions. Adam and Leo went to play zombie slayer extreme, Mr. Davenport and went into the library so me and chase headed for the couch. "So, what's the surprise?" asked chase. "I told you I would show you later." I replied. I then got up and went into the bedroom to get ready for the day. I was picking out my outfit when chase came out of nowhere. "Hey baby." He said hugging me from behind. "Hey. What should I wear to go out? My black or purple Hollister shirt? Or should I wear my blue sundress?" I asked. "You look great in everything, baby but I would pick the pink Hollister shirt if I had to choose." He replied. "Chase, why didn't I think of that?" I said.

I then got ready for the day. I picked a pink Hollister shirt, blue jean short-shorts, my pink vans, and my pink handbag. I finally got down stairs and ready to walk out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, no goodbye kiss for chase?" chase said in a puppy dog face. I then gave him a big goodbye kiss and then left.

When I got to the love boutique I was astonished at how much love stuff there was. My friend told me all about it but I never actually went. I looked around for a long time but never really though anything looked good for chase. When I was just about to leave the love boutique when I caught something in the corner of my eye. It was a military styled dog tag with an engraving of the names bree and chase forever. I immediately grabbed it and ran to the counter to buy it. When I bought the dog tag I went to the gift wrapping store to get the dog tag wrapped. When that was done with the wrapping I went to the smoothie queen (authors note: if there is any smoothie queen out there, I do not own it!) because I was getting hungry.

When I finally got back to the house it was already 7:00 pm. When I got inside I was greeted by none other than chase hugging me and kissing me. "Can I have my surprise now? I missed you so much baby!" chase whined. "I know you missed me chase but here's your surprise!" I said excitedly. He then grabbed his gift and ripped it open. "This is so cool bree. I love it, I'll never take it off!" chase said while putting on the dog tag. He then grabbed something behind him and handed it to me. "You're not the only one who went shopping." he said. I then grabbed the gift he got me and ripped it open. "omg, chase you shouldn't have…" he got me a silver necklace with a little circle that had an engraving of the initials B&C. I put it on and hugged chase for a long time.

When all the lovey dovey stuff was over we had dinner. We ordered Chinese food from golden dragon and then ate. When dinner was over me and chase went back to my room to relax. When I got up stairs i just fell on my bed. Then I felt chase come snuggle up with me and put his head on my shoulder. "I love the gift you got me baby." Chase whispered in my ear. "I know." I said back.

**Well guys that's ch.5 of a brase story. I hope you guys liked my story. I will be posting more chapters' very soon so bye!**


End file.
